SAVE HIM !
by mrrazore
Summary: EJOJO had came to Earth and finally took his revenge on his nemesis Boboiboy . Now it is up to his friends, Yaya and other to save their favourite superhero , but how can they go save him when Ejojo had brought him to his home ,and also Adudu's .WILL ADUDU HELP ! HOW THEY GONNA SAVE HIM ! PLEASE READ N REVIEW ! YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY DEDICATION TO WRITE EVEN MORE!


Somewhere in universe

" How will it take ? " Ejojo asked out of boredom to computer

" The radar shows that our location is nearby on Jupiter , we are still millions mile away from our destination , it si predictable that we will arrive at Planet E778 ,the Earth by the next 72 hours " The head computer response with full information .

" 72 hours huh ..." . Ejojo still grunted and continued back to his slumber

PULAU RINTING :

" Hey , catch this ! " . Boboiboy kicked the ball causing it spun highly in the air . The twelve year old boy was very energetic in his favourite sports . It was 6 months since he was transferred to his new school ,somewhere nearby at his grandpa house . He was very happy since he was staying here to help running his grandpa business in cocoa .

The ball was caught one armed by his rival , Fang who as the same age as him and held such raw talent as basketball prodigy at his early age by 5 .Now he in the same class , though he always fought Boboiboy about almost random things , they did not admit inferiority towards each other . \

"How was that , it seems your kick was not great at all ". Fang threw the ball to the kicker causing him to earn easy but i'll let -you -off -this - time glare . Fang did not feel intimidated at all but rather took that as encouragement to tease him more making him grin more wider .

"So Boboiboy , lets play something new today " . He spun the ball freely in his possession .

"Something new? " Boboiboy blinked twice in gesture .He had also the same thought when it came to soccer and to appreciate their rivalry , he nodded simpy .

"Sure ,what is the new today ? As long it is football , don't shy to take me in " .He gave him a small smirk .

" Alright then " , the rule is easy , one of us will kick the ball as high in the sky , and to score some point , we must try to catch the ball , you use your own power while I'm use mine too .Each of us must use only one technique , so how was it ? " .Fang kept spinning the ball while waiting for his response .

"It is interesting , alright then .". Boboiboy shook his head happily and prepare for the battle he never met before .

What are guys trying to play ? . Their conversation was overheard by the other four mysterious figure although one of them was clearly a robot sphere .

"Can't you see ,they are playing soccer , not even to think to beg me for their hopeless team ?" .A well built boy was proudly of talking of himself while the other figure proven to be another of Boboiboy 's friend , Yaya and Ying and their robot sphere , Ochobot .

Hopeless ?! " both of the player seems struck and their glare turn harder pointing at one person himself ,Gopal .

" Hahahahahah , i m just joking ! , what i m saying until now ,was a mere joke afterall, heheheh " . Gopal earned a harder vicious aura from both of them ,.

Not wasting anytime ,he tried to change the atmosphere ,

"We heard you want play a nice game , so we decide to join ! " . He talked out while keeping his arm folded although it is clearly he wanted to keep his calm after all the mess he had mode

" We? " . Both the duo girl confused at the same time , not caught the play .

" Yeah , since all of us had superpower in the beginning ,we can join in as well " Gopal robbed his chin and acted confidently that their glare had cooled down .

"Yeah !, the more people ,the more exciting the game ! " . Not try to be optimistic at all but fell for it , Boboiboy agreed while Fang blinked twice in suprise that the dinasour hat boy fell for it .

"Heheheh , lets kick off ! "The yell was response with a louder yell . The ball was kicked by the first person , Fang ,it flew vertically high in the air while waiting for the start signal from Ochobot ,their so- referee .

"Start ,NOW ! " .

Boboiboy THUNDERSTORM ! . He flew up through the sky overpowering the others as the gap between the boy and ball was just a inch . His smile grinned wider and about to become the champion just before he realised a big ship in the air approaching him in no time ! .


End file.
